


Bar Side

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [11]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: 10k and Fisrt are at a bar. Drinking. That it.





	Bar Side

10k- Wild's Heros (aka Guardian)

First- Hyrule's hero (aka Ori)

 

* * *

 

Guardian was surprised when he saw First entered in the bar. Shoulders stiff as he gently swished the drink around has hand. Back facing the wall as he stares at the drink, like it cursed his life away.

 

Guardian would be a man of many things. But he knew something was wrong, looking down at his own drink, he always wonder what was in the old man's head. He fooled around with the idea, coming up with horrible backstories to hopefully cheer himself up.

 

Grabbing his drink, he chugged it down, while he left the now empty drink on the table. Striding over to the bar stool, gently bumping elbow with First. He could hear the old man grumble about something, but nothing he wouldn't understand. 

 

First doesnt look up to see him. Turning his head away, the bar keeper signed lightly, getting him another drink. After placing it on the somewhat damp wood table, he gently swirled the drink, making it spin as he lightly sips at the alcoholic beverage. 

 

Not that he doesn't enjoy a quiet evening with his buddy, but there was something off. And it made it clear, not talking about it wouldn't work. As he stayed there, First eventually let his eyes drift to Guardian form.

 

First eyes were almost golden like, with speckles of blue. However, his eyes train right back to his drink, ignoring Guardian as if he wasn't there.

 

"Are you going to the festival today? Or are you going to brood like a chicken all day?" He spoke with a somewhat farmer accent. But other than that, he waited for something. A shift in First eyes, shift of his breath, hands, arms, anything.

 

But nothing came, as if he didnt hear the question. Before I could do anything else, I could feel four tiny legs climb on my shoulder.

 

There was a tiny beep noise the tiny pot of its head spinned in a circle. Its little body, gently shaking itself. I couldn't help the small chuckle as I gently pet its little head with my finger.

 

With a little hum, it climbed from one shoulder to the otherside. With its one eye, it hums its little gears, while gently tugging First's shirt. 

 

First looked over to the tiny guardian and sighed softly. I smile as he also gently pat, the little thing. Maybe I won't get the answer today, but there's always tomorrow.


End file.
